1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electric bicycle which prevents abrupt start during traveling, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric bicycle includes a motor rotating wheels, and a battery supplying power to the motor. The motor of the electric bicycle drives the wheels, causing the electric bicycle to travel.
In such an electric bicycle, when a driver turns a throttle serving as an acceleration unit located at a handle, the motor is driven to rotate the wheels, and thus the electric bicycle moves upwards.
When the throttle is operated for acceleration during traveling of the electric bicycle, abrupt start in that the electric bicycle is abruptly started at an excessively high velocity may occur.
Since such abrupt start of the electric bicycle during traveling may lower driver's ride comfort, safety measures to prevent abrupt start are required now.